


Always Be The Little Brother

by ArcheryGirl1101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Sam Winchester, Bobby Singer Deals With Idjits, De-Aged Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester is Protective of Sam Winchester, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Parental Bobby Singer, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheryGirl1101/pseuds/ArcheryGirl1101
Summary: A Witch reverts Sam back to Baby / Toddler stages of his life Dean once more has to bring up his little Brother from the near beginning.John isn't sure how to handle the situation.De Aged Sam Winchester.Bobby thinks it good for John to see how Sam should of been raised.Takes place near Season 1 finale but no car crash just yet - After "Dead Man's Blood"





	Always Be The Little Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Non Sexual Age-Play - Just Fluff

Sam Winchester may be taller than Dean but he'd always be Dean's little Brother, it had been that way since Birth and no moving, college or Hunts were going to change that. Dean just wished he had told Sammy to be more careful around Witches, Hell, Sam should have known what he was doing, he was the Geek and the Know-It-All-Winchester - In a way Dean envied that about Sam, Dean was the brute and blunt force while Sammy was the Brains - most of the time.

The Witch had separated the Winchester Brothers, managing to trap Sam in an entrapment spell Dean barged in and filled the Bitch full of rock salt, only to hear the deafening screams of a red-faced, crying one-year-old sitting in a clump of massive clothing and brown-ish hair faintly covering his head.

"Sammy? Hey, hey. Shh, shh, shh. I got ya" 

Dean carefully picked up the wailing naked baby and placed Sam's head to rest against his shoulder while keeping himself armed, it was a daunting task for a moment so Dean sat himself down and kept his gun on his lap so he could properly hold Sam.

"Hey, buddy. Been a long time since you were this small" 

Dean smiled at his literal baby Brother as he checked around, Sam was trying to curl into Dean's body, the elder Winchester realised Sam was cold and picked up his brown jumper that was still warm on the inside and still had Sam's twenty-two year old scent.

"There ya go. Better now?" Dean asked after swaddling Sammy as best he could.

Sam made a content noise and as tightly as the baby could wrapped his slightly exposed hand on Dean's leather jacket lapel, his eyes closing .

"You rest up Sammy, I'll look out for you. I always will" 

Dean couldn't resist kissing his younger Brother's head softly as he carefully held Sam against his body with one arm, carried Sam's clothes and his gun in the other towards the Impala which wasn't far from the front door.

Dean laid Sam down cautiously on the passenger seat and reloaded and closed the trunk, returning to his Brother.

"I know this isn't that safe but it's the best I got right now, Sammy" 

Dean pulled off his jacket so Sam wasn't lying on the cold, hardened leather tucking his younger brother around a barricade of clothing so he wouldn't roll away Dean started the car and eased on down to Bobby's. It would take a whole day of driving so Dean stopped only an hour in for a motel.

Dean didn't remember much about babies but he did know that they needed diapers, milk and suitable clothing, he was lucky the chosen motel had a larger shop than usual meaning that Dean could pick up all necessary supplies for Sam and treated himself to a slice of Apple pie - Hey if he was watching the little twerp and saved his life from the Witch he deserved a reward for the end of the day - The female cashier was cooing at the in-and-out dozing Sammy, Dean gave awkward small talk and was given a bit of a discount considering it was practically closing time and she could tell Dean was new at the Father roll - she wasn't completely right but she wasn't wrong either.

Managing to get everything inside with no hassle Dean got into his given room and lowered a fully asleep and changed Sammy - wearing a simple cerulean onesie with orange and emerald stripped cuffs on the ankles and wrists - into the bassinet which look unbearable so Dean changed his mind and held Sam against his chest as he laid down on his own bed. Pulling out his phone he called his Dad - more than surprised he go through.

"Dean, what is it?"

"Dad, um... Sam and I got into a situation, I need your help with something"

"What happened this time?"

"Sam and I were dealing with a Witch. It was too easy and we knew it but we got separated, now Sammy is back into his baby stages, I'd say he's about one, from his size and from what I can remember" 

Dean himself was starting to feel drowsy so he slipped off his boots while Sammy lay on the bed, he lifted the phone back up to his ear while he quickly changed and pulled Sammy and himself under the covers, the elder Brother leaned against the headboard so he wasn't tempted to sleep yet, though Sam was out for the night and still rested against Dean's shoulder and chest.

"Shit" John cursed down the phone hearing Dean move around, "Get to Bobby's place as fast as you possibly can. I'll meet you there when I can eventually get there"

"Hold on," Dean had to keep his voice low "You aren't going after the thing alone are you?"

"With Sam in such a vulnerable state he's too easy of a target, you'll need all the help you can get" John reasoned.

"Okay. I'll be leaving first thing, hopefully Sasquatch won't put up much of a fuss" Dean looked down and raised an eyebrow to his little Brother who squirmed in his sleep

"I'll see you at Bobby's" John hung up

"See ya Dad" 

Dean clicked the phone shut and yawned, he quickly made the salt lines around the windows and doors while humming Hey Jude under his breath so Sammy wouldn't wake up because God knows they both needed their sleep.

* * *

Once it reached 04:00AM Dean was woken up by Sammy's moans, tiny wet dots seeped into his shirt and he felt Sammy struggling

"Hey Bud, you need me?" Dean pulled his little Brother off his chest and sat up, he could feel the rumble in Sam's stomach "Ah, gotcha"

Rubbing his eyes Dean made the formula one-handed, impressed nothing spilled and fed Sam, it felt strange to feel half-dead and alert at the same time considering what he was doing, Dean came to a realisation that he hadn't eaten dinner and he began to feel the strain, apparently Sam could too as he attempted to pass Dean his nearly empty bottle, Dean placed it on the counter and returned to bed as he still wanted at least another hour rest.

"That's flattering Sammy but it's got all your Baby germs on there, I'll get breakfast in the morning, I'll pick up some gunk for you too so you have something proper too. It'll be a long journey to Bobby's, do you remember him?"

Sammy made a slightly positive noise as Dean tucked them back into the more or less comfortable bed. Dean took a deep breath feeling Sammy's chest rise and fall 

"No fussing tomorrow, yeah? I don't want you spitting upchuck in my car because you overhyped yourself, clear?" Dean smiled as he swore he felt Sam nod on his chest, "If your good, I might buy you that toy you were eyeing at the store, sound good?"

Sam made a noise of agreement, "Atta boy, Sammy" Dean and Sam drifted into sleep together.

Despite the night's prior events Dean's automatic body clock woke him up at 06:30AM, he slipped Sam into the bassinet to quickly shower, change and then clothed the still sleeping boy as it reached 07:00AM in a small set on blue jeans and a grey t-shirt that said I ROCK AND ROLL and tiny white socks with mini trainers. Sam woke up to gentle hands holding him close, pressing his lips against Dean's neck as a 'Hello, I'm awake now' Dean chuckled a little bit

"Morning Sasquatch. You feel hungry?" Dean questioned while rubbing his little Brother's back, Sam eyed what was left of last night's bottle and pulled a face, 

"Okay, just let me know without screaming yourself sick or giving me a headache" Dean smiled as Sam tugged at Dean's shirt, a hug was given back without question

"I have to get you a car seat bud that A) Makes you comfortable and B) Fits into Baby nicely, can't have anyone pulling us over and getting the Feds and CPS on our backs because I didn't look after you"  
Sam didn't make much noise as they strolled to the store instead of taking the car, Dean planned to test the chosen seat and see if Sam was safe enough. After forty minutes a seat was chosen - and some baby food was picked up - both Winchesters were comfortable and they returned to their car. While Dean was placing the car seat in and Sammy was watching from the passenger seat the older Winchester froze at the realisation of the domesticity of the situation; at one point in his life he does want to have a family, teach his kid about cars, the best music, self defence and pick-up lines but when would that be if Hunting was taking over his life in full force? He already mentioned to Sam he was tired of the job and having that crushing weight on his shoulders so this was just gravy, looking after a baby took priority over Hunts, his Dad would just have to live with that - maybe. The solider within Dean could return into overdrive if Sammy, his Dad or his what-if family could be in danger from what was really out there - Winchesters were some of the most commonly known around the supernatural monster world.

Dean sighed and pushed aside all thoughts and placed a sleeping Sam in the car seat and headed off to Bobby's. Placing a call through Bobby picked up after two rings.

"Dean, what happened, Son?"

Dean had to smile a bit "You heard from my Dad, recently?"

"Yeah, he explained what happened, head down here, better for the both of ya"

"Already am, Bobby"

"Good, see you Idjits soon enough"

The drive was over before either Winchester knew it and Dean was more than thrilled to be at Bobby's, swiftly picking up Sammy leaving the car seta in the Impala and their duffel bags the one-year-old started to look over and around Dean's shoulder.

"You remember this place?" Dean directed to Sam

Dean knew Sammy wasn't here much as a baby or a kid with a few exceptions but he hoped the twenty-two year old Sam was in there somewhere. Sam roamed his head as if trying to think but remained quiet.

Bobby met them on the porch.

"Hey Bobby, is Dad here?" Dean asked adjusting Sam

"No yet," Bobby snagged a duffle bag from Dean "He called about fifteen minutes ago saying he was on his way"

"Thanks Bobby. I'm gonna get Sammy here settled in" 

"Dean, wait"

Dean huffed a breathe knowing that the Demon / Shifter Check was about to take place, he dropped his remaining bag to cover Sam's eyes so it wouldn't sting. All the Holy Water, that had grounded salt and silver particles within it, did was make them a bit wet so Bobby relaxed and let the boys in.

Dean was already halfway up the stairs when his phone rang but as his hands were full he couldn't answer and Sam was nodding off again.

"Whatever happened is taking its toll on you, huh? You've barely been awake" 

Sammy gave a tired cooing noise and tucked himself into Dean's chest. It took several minutes of prying the baby's grip but eventually Sam was lying down on the large bed on top of Dean's jacket and surrounded by pillows so the tyke couldn't hurt himself by rolling in his sleep.

"Let me know when you want something to eat, Sammy" 

Dean left the door remain open a sliver and made his way downstairs.

"You still seem a natural at that" John surprised Dean causing the older Brother stumble down the stairs.

"Sir?"

"Taking of Sammy in baby form"

"Well he may be taller but I'm older. It's my job"

John nodded "Good. Bobby's been searching for a solution to Sammy's problem"

The Winchesters and Singer began to spout off all the information they knew. About two hours had passed and Sam began to cry, Dean was out the room before John could react or be bothered to move. Bobby didn't appreciate that on John's end, he knew Hunting got in the way of parenting but having completely neglected Sam's cries and Dean having to pick up the pieces was just wrong. Bobby was ready to scorn and fully load John's ass with Buckshot but Dean and Sammy had returned down the stairs.

"Guess you just needed some attention and a bit of food in you, Sammy?"

Sam made a noise that ultimately sounded like "Aah" so Dean took that as a Yes. They sat on floor, Dean's back resting against the couch and Sam was being held at arm's length while his feet bounced against Dean's knees. Sammy was giggling as Dean was pulling faces and lifting Sammy up to imitate flying.

John was watching his sons from a distance and Bobby smacked him up the head, both Winchester boys looked over in alert at the noise.

"Bobby!" John bellowed

"That was for not going to Sammy first!" 

"Whoa, whoa it's fine. It's my job to take of Sammy" Dean reasoned lightly as Sammy ached to squirm about and caught Dean's attention with it, he realised that new Sam wanted to move around now.

"OK. I'll be watching you though" 

Sammy didn't go far without slumping onto his face but no tears came, rolling onto his front and squirmed happily, Dean didn't bother moving and watched with a softening smile.

"Atta boy" He whispered to his squealing Brother

"Dean?" John barked louder than intentional

"Yes Sir?"

"How long has Sammy been like this?"

"Last night, he hasn't put up much fuss really. I changed him and he's been sleeping for the most part"

"Right. Next time he's crying let me go to him"

"OK. I don't know if he'll recognise you..." Dean dared to tease as Sammy crawled - more wobbled - back over to Dean's thigh and batted his hands against Dean's worn jeans

"Hey Sammy who's that?" Dean pointed at Bobby

"Bab" 

"That's right, now, who's that?" Dean pointed at John

Sammy turned silent for a moment and turned to Dean "Aooo"

Dean quirked his head, crinkling his brows

"Who am I, Sammy?"

"...Dah!"

Dean froze, pulling a hard face, his shoulders tightened but his grip on Sammy remained the same

"No Sammy, Dean. _Dean_ "

"Dah"

"No, _Dean_ "

John could only watch with a heavy heart and shock. His own son didn't recognise him and thought Dean was his Dad. Definitely a raving kick to the cheap spots.

"Sammy, say 'Dean'"

"Dah"

"No, _Deeean_ " Dean couldn't be frustrated as all he wanted was to correct Sammy but as always his little Brother was too headstrong for his own good.

"...Bean!" Sammy finally spoke after five minutes

"Atta boy, Sammy. See him?" Dean pointed towards John, Sammy followed Dean's arm line and hand, "That's Dad, say Dad to him" The older Winchester Brother coaxed the baby boy

"D.. ah" Sammy made the gesture of grabbing hands towards John "Dah"

"Hello baby boy" 

Sam was lifted in John's grasp, Sam decided to play 'Acrobat' and nearly swung himself backwards onto Dean's lap again

"No heart attacks, Samuel, that's an--"

Bobby cleared his throat "You really think a baby will listen to an order?" John felt stupid but he didn't know how else to talk to the boys.

"Bean" Sammy twisted himself to a kneeling Dean as he bolted the second Sammy shifted backwards

"Bean's here Sammy. You OK?"

Sammy giggled as Dean began tickling Sammy's stomach and ribs, he joined in with Sam's hysterical laughter.


End file.
